My Duty
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Bella has just moved back from art school. She goes back to her family that consists of her father and six older brothers. Follow her as she becomes a sister, mother, and lover. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward and all them people that I wish I did. Please enjoy reading MY DUTY. So I disclaim the noted persons and ideas.

God Bless,

Kara


	2. Coming Home

This story is called My Duty. Please review to tell me what you thought. This was the most requested choice from my Author's Note. Thank you and Enjoy.

God Bless,

Kara

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bella's POV

"Come on let me get to my plane" I begged my best friend, Jessie. "Girl I am going to miss you so much" Jessie said as she released me from a bone crushing hug. "Isabella Swan your cab is here" Miss Johns called from outside our dorm. "Coming" I shouted back. "I miss you already" I sniffed to Jessie. "You have my new e-mail and cell right?" I asked. "Yes" Jessie sobbed. I gave her one last hug and grabbed my duffel bags. "Bye Jess" I said as I closed the door behind myself.

I took in the fresh cold air and turned back to look at the school that I had called home for the past two years. I pulled my mesh, celurean sweat jacket over my layered gray ribbed tank and electric blue spaghetti strap tank. I looked down at my white skinny jeans clinging to my muscled, skinny figure and black, shiny 4" heels. Jessie went way overboard with my outfit and honestly, I was going to kill myself with these heels.

The cab honked and I looked back over the snowy grounds of Massachusetts School of the Arts. The one good thing about moving was that there would be no more snow for awhile, just rain. I thought sullenly. The chilly April air reminded me that I was outside and needed to get on my plane. I ran carefully to the cab-stumbling only once-and threw my bags in the trunk. "Massachusetts Main Airport please" I told the cabby. We started driving and I watched the life I had known fade into the distance.

I was dropped off at the airport and received my ticket. I then headed down to the terminal and took my first class seat. My dad being a Navy S.E.A.L. made a good paycheck that paid for our family that included him, my six older brothers-Emmett, Collin, Jasper, Connor, Evan, and Seth- or Em, Collin, Jazz, Con, Evan, and Seth- and myself.

I am sixteen years old and my mother died when I was around six months. I can't remember perfectly because it hurts horribly to even think about her. My dad tells me that I look just like her. I have mahogany hair that cascades down to my waist in irritating curls/waves and freakishly pale skin. I have soft features and chocolate brown eyes.

I find my seat and slip in my earbuds. I turn on Disturbia by Rihanna. I settle back to enjoy the eight-hour flight to Forks. Going back to Forks requires me new jobs. I will be cook and house keeper. Not to mention all the babysitting jobs I will get for being back. I pull Romeo and Juliet out of my messenger bag that is acting as my carry-on.

By hour two I was asleep. There were people snoring all around me. Mainly, because most of the adults were drunk.

"Miss" the flight attendant said shaking my shoulder. I rolled over. "Yes" I ask in a whisper. "We are about to land," she says quietly. I sit my seat up right and say "Thank you." I buckle the belt across my too thin waist.

We land smoothly and I stuff my book and Ipod into my bag. I stand and get in the aisle to get off.

When I get on solid ground I 1) rejoiced and 2) looked for Charlie. As soon as I stepped off I saw Charlie leaning up against a barrier. I smiled hugely and take off running at him. Surprisingly, I made it without tripping. Charlie sees me and holds his arms open. "Dad" I squeal as I reach him. Charlie enfolds me in a hug and asks, "Bella is that you?" I chuckle and reply, "Yes dad its me. You can thank or hurt Jessie for my apparel" I laugh.

Charlie lifts me off the ground and swings me around. My heels fly off and to tell the truth I prefer it that way. "I missed you girly"Charlie says calling me by my nickname. See I love to play sports and my brothers play basically all of them, but while I was here I didn't have enough balance to not hurt everyone around me and still participate. But while I was away I met a few people on the next campus over. Because next to the Arts campus was the Athletic campus. And a few good friends helped me get over my balance problems. At least while I was running, jumping, shooting, swinging, and flipping on the fields and mats.

And my dad called me girly because I never was into the girly thing until Jessie practically forced it down my throat, and I have been known to get physical because living with seven older brothers does that to a girl. I still don't have very good style and Jessie has already planned my outfits for the next month. So I am expecting about thirty e-mails on my laptop. But since I had been away I had gotten my period and my first boyfriend who was currently in the hospital for trying something with me and then when I said no breaking up with me.

"Geez Bells you feel kind of light. Did you eat enough at that school." Charlie asked out of genuine concern. "Dad I ate way too much all the time. My roommate was a total junk food junkie" I laughed. "Alright. We should go get your luggage" Charlie laughed with me. "I did get a little stronger if that counts" I said as I slipped back into my heels. "You do realize that those are total death traps on you" Charlie chuckled as he held out his hand to stabilize me. I took it and we started towards the baggage claim.

We got my luggage loaded into Charlie's tan charger and climbed in. Charlie drove me to Forks High. Apparently all of my brothers were on baseball team. It was actually like seventy degrees here so I stripped off my jacket. "Okay Bells, Emmett, Jazz, or Seth can take you home. I'm gonna have Mr. Michaels go get your cars" Charlie said with a smile. I had clued him in on my new love of building and caring for cars. So I had four pretty nice cars. "Thanks Char-Dad" I corrected myself quickly. We pulled into the schools full parking lot. I jumped out and made my way to the back.

The baseball diamond was lit and packed with people. I noticed the Forks Spartans were losing by two runs. They were in the bottom of the eighth inning so I decided to stand by the edge of the bleachers on the sidewalk. Seth came up to bat and I cheered. The whole team turned to look at me with longing, lustful eyes. I would have to thank Jessie so much for this ridiculous outfit.

The team ended up winning by one lucky home run that came with two R.B.I.'s. I cheered and clapped along with the rest of the crowd. I felt seriously out of place in this stupid outfit. Maybe I should go change into sweats and a t-shirt. I walked over by my brother's bags I saw clipped to the fence. Seth and Jazz seemed to notice me. The crowd started to break off. "Good game" I commented. "Thanks so are you new in town" Jazz asked. I pretended to think for a minute as I leaned up against the chain link fence. The rest of the team broke off from their post-game meeting and came to stand behind Seth and Jazz.

I tapped my chin. "Let me think about that…NO" I said slightly angered that they didn't know who I was. "Well then who are you" Collin asked putting his arm over Jazz's shoulder. "Only the Swan brothers would know this hit" I said as I ditched my heels on the gravel and walked bare foot towards the mob of guys. I put my hands up in gesture for them to move and they parted for me. I grabbed a ball off the ground and snatched a bat from one of the guys hands.

I stepped up to home plate and could feel guys looking more at my figure than anticipating what I was going to do. I smiled smugly and threw the ball up in the air. I took my batting stance and at the proper moment swung the bat sending the ball neatly over the home run fence. I set the bat down next to me to read the weight. "This seems kind of light" I said smugly.

I looked up and they all had looks of lust, surprise, and question on their faces. "Now do you know" I asked getting a little madder. They shook their heads. "Well then you are all stupid" I said,"It's me Bella. Bella Swan" I said. "Bella" Seth shouted running forward to tackle me in a hug. I held my arms open and Seth picked me up and swung me around in a circle. When I was set down I was passed from one set of arms to the next.

I knew most of the guys on the team from going to my brothers practices over summer breaks, but that all happened two years ago. When I got to Emmett he picked me up and cradled me like a baby. "Hey Bells we missed you" he boomed in my ear. "Well I miss my hearing." I shouted back to his ear. They all laughed and Connor picked up my shoes and I could tell my feet weren't going to hit the ground for awhile.

"Can we still go to the diner" Collin asked me. "Yes please. I'm starving" I groaned. My brothers laughed and we started towards the car.

When we reached the parking lot a guy was leaning against Emmett's red Jeep wrangler. He jogged up to my brothers and high-fived them all. "So Evan who's this" he asked. "This is our sister Bella. Bella this is Edward Cullen" Evan introduced us. "Hello" Edward said looking over every square inch of my body that had me cowering into Emmett. I nodded and said, "Hi."

Edward's POV

Elise had pulled me off the field before I could figure out who new girl was. While we were making out against my Volvo I saw the Swan brothers walking off the field. I noticed Emmett cradling new girl. I pushed Elise off of me and walked over to lean against Emmett's Jeep. The Swan's –including new girl- were all laughing. I jogged over and high fived them.

"So Evan who's this" I asked Evan, who was standing behind Emmett. "This is our sister Bella. Bella this is Edward Cullen" Evan introduced us. "Hello" I said raking over her body. I noted Bella cowering into Emmett. So sweet, and innocent. My charms will work beautifully on her. She nodded and said, "Hi," in a disgusted voice. This will work beautifully.

"So Bella ready for grease paradise" Jasper called from behind Emmett. Bella groaned. "How you guys are so healthy is beyond me" Bella sighed. I had to chuckle at the confused expression on her face. "Well bye Edward. And go ahead and have your parents call" Seth said as the group started towards Emmett's car. I watched Bella's toned legs sway up and down with Emmett's upper body.

Bella's POV

We went to the diner we had claimed ours when we were kids. Jack's parents owned it and well the whole team helped redesign it. The team had a base of my brothers, Sean, Jack, Jay, Lucas, Lee, and Josh. Those were the players who made up basically every team. There were only two or three other players who only played certain sports.

So I eventually got put into Emmett's Jeep to get a ride home. "Bella I don't know if you're into the whole dating scene yet, but stay away from Edward. He's bad news" Emmett said suddenly serious. I looked over at him. "You hear me. Just stay away from him" Emmett said. "Okay" I said confused. "If he's your best friend then why do I have to stay away from him, though" I asked anyone in general. "He's just bad news on the dating scene and I would hate to have to mess him up if he hurt you" Connor said messing my hair up from behind my seat. "Fine" I said a smug smile slipping on my face. "What are you thinking about" Collin asked cautiously. "Nothing" I laughed quietly.

We arrived at the house. I remembered this house from so long ago. I opened my door and made to slide to my bare feet, but two arms caught me. They belonged to Evan. I shrugged in defeat. "Why do you give up so easy?" Connor asked over Evan's shoulder. "Because there is six of you and one of me. Think about it. Who is more likely to win?" I asked in a voice that implied it was the simplest thing in the world to figure out. "Oh right" Connor said shyly.

Charlie was sitting out on the porch when we all got out of the cars. He eyed Evan carrying me and motioned with one finger for Evan to put me down. Evan obeyed orders and dropped me. I fell towards the ground and screeched. "Evan Michael I meant for you to set her on her feet" Charlie scolded. Emmett reached out and caught me in time. I latched my arms around his neck and took a deep breath to calm my furiously beating heart.

I put a hand over my heart in a useless attempt to calm down. "Thanks so much Evan. I missed you too" I spit in his direction. "Sorry Bells" he said not really meaning it. I clung to Emmett for dear life. "Well let's go inside" Charlie said shaking his head as he walked inside.

Emmett started to put me down, but knowing I wouldn't be able to stand I clutched myself closer to him. He just laughed and walked towards the house. We got in the house and went to the kitchen. I saw all my brothers eyeing the refrigerator and the cupboards. I laughed and tried to wiggle away from Emmett.

He saw what I was attempting and set me on my feet. "Dad where did you put my bags" I asked. Charlie just pointed to the living room and I walked that way. Across the hall I saw my bags thrown on the couch.

I padded over to it and pulled out a pastry container. I walked back to the kitchen and hopped up to sit on the black, marble countertop in the middle of the kitchen. I pulled out a brownie for myself and then tossed it to the middle of the kitchen table. Where everyone stormed at it.

After everyone had gotten some they all sat back. "I say Bella cooks" Connor sighed. Everyone grunted in agreement. "Not that you're not a good cook dad" Emmett amends. Charlie just nods like yeah right.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There is Chapter 1. Thank you for reading. I finally got it finished. This chapter is just kind of an introduction. I've written this chapter in other stories with other characters so it was a little hard to adapt it but I hope I did my original justice.

God Bless You All,

Kara


	3. Cars

_Here is Chapter Two. Thank you for the reviews. Just thought I'd let you know that Vita is up. I need to know about Sweet Bella Cullen. Thank you._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Bella's POV

"Now for rooming. Bella you're gonna have to room with some of the boys. You can decide amongst yourselves." Charlie said as he stood up. We all watched him leave before I turned back to my brothers, who were staring at me.

I shivered under their evil stares that are only used when an evil plot is in mind. "What" I asked as I pulled my legs up to hug them to my chest. My brothers all shook their heads and smiled innocently. _Yeah. Right. Them. Innocent._

"Bella how about you room with Evan and me" Seth proposed as he grabs my waist to pull me off the counter. I screech at the unexpected movement.

After Seth puts me down I grab my bags and follow Seth and Evan up the stairs.

We pass Charlie's room, the Emmett, Jazz, and Collin's room, and the guest room. We have to have a guest room for the guys Charlie trains. We have to house them temporarily until they have their own place. Otherwise I would get my own room.

Seth pulled me down to the end of the hall and swung open the dark wood door. He pulled me into the black room. I remembered before I left I was planning on splatter painting the walls, and now that I was back I fully intended to carry out that plan. I noticed the queen bed in the window alcove had fresh sheets on the end. I started towards it and set my bags down on it.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack. We cleared out some drawers for you and you have the shelves around your bed and some drawers in the desk" Evan said uncomfortably as he pulled Seth out of the room.

I made my bed first covering it with my paintball dotted sheets and velvet dark, verging on black, blue comforter. I shoved all the clothes that I could into the drawers of the huge dresser Seth, Evan, and I share. What didn't fit I crammed into the drawers built into the bedframe.

Just as I was pulling out my laptop, journal, books, and writing utensils and setting them on the shelves that were bolted to the wall of the wall at the end of my bed Charlie came and whispered, "Bella, Mr. Michaels is here." As soon as I heard that I dropped everything I was unpacking and walked towards the door to follow Charlie down the stairs.

The door was left open and the porch light was on. We walked out to the porch and saw all of my brothers in a line on the lawn staring at my cars. I had built a black motorbike, and black Cadillac CTS, a silver G6 convertible, and a midnight blue solstice.

I saw Mr. Michaels, Mr. Black, and his son Jacob, Mr. Forge all pulling my stuff out of my cars. I bounced back to reality and all of my family just stood there staring at my transportation. I had told Charlie about the motorbike – for my well being when it arrived - but that was the only hint I had dropped about my rides.

"Mr. Michaels let me help with that" I said as I ran over to my CTS. I grabbed the five duffels from the back and watched him slam the trunk. I manuvered so that I could take my keys from him. He plopped them in my hands and I locked them all. Not that locking convertibles really would stop anyone from taking them, but I fully intended not taking them out to much or leaving them out in the front.

The S.E.A.L. guys refused to let me carry my bags. I took the advantage of having free hands to drive my cars into the garage in the backyard we had used for storage. When I told Charlie about my car infatuation he told me that they had remolded it recently so it was five times the size I remember it being and could be used for my personal use. We had a two car garage in the front and he didn't see someone coming to hotwire Emmett's monster Jeep or Seth's beat up Malibu. So Charlie's tan Charger and Jasper's silver Mercedes got the garage.

I saved my motorbike for last. "Hey Char-dad I'm gonna go for a ride" I said just before I twisted the key in the ignition. I slid on my helmet, leather jacket, and kicked up the stand. I turned out of the driveway and raced down the street.

********************************

I rode into the main part of Forks before coming back. When I was back everyone was in the kitchen. I stepped into the full room and started coffee.

The room's conversation had quieted when I walked in. "Hey Bella where did you get that awesome bike?" Jacob asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. So I turned to get out the mugs.

"I built it myself" I answered as I handed Charlie the four mugs in my hand. I turned back to get four more.

I heard scoffs from my brothers". I set the other mugs on the black marble island.

"I can get proof from Leo" I said slightly angered. I glared up at my brothers. They composed themselves and straightened up.

"We'll take you up on that offer later" Emmett said like this was a big joke. I didn't back down but started to prepare coffee for the guys, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and myself. I passed them out.

"Then where did you get all your other cars" Mr. Black asked.

"I built those, too. My CTS was first though" I said uninterestedly.

We sat and talked for a little while longer. Then I excused myself to my room so the guys could talk without me.

When I reached my room I changed into some blue mesh shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I brushed through my hair and pulled out my Ipod. I choose my classical playlist and slipped the earbuds in.

The first song was River Flows In You by Yiruma. As soon as I settled into bed I realized my laptop was blinking. I crawled back out of bed and went over to look at it.

"Requesting Video Chat" the screen read. I smiled and hooked up to the link.

Leo and Jessie appeared. Jessie squealed when she realized I was there. I took one of the earbuds out and said, "Hi."

"Hey Izzy" Leo greeted. He was the only one who was allowed to call me that.

"Hey Lee. So get this my brothers saw my cars and they didn't believe that I built them." I said offendendly.

"I can show them the videos if you want?" Leo asked defensively.

"That's okay I have access to YouTube here too." I laughed lightly. "You guys I'm tired, but I'll set up a link tomorrow. Okay?" I asked as I yawned.

"Bye Izzy. Goodnight Lella." my friends called to me.

"Goodnight Guys" I called back as I shut my laptop off.

When I settled back into bed Moonlight Sonata was ending. Then the first few notes of Clair de Lune rang through my ears.

I fell asleep quickly and what felt like five minutes later I was being awoken. "Go away" I mumbled as I rolled over.

Then my covers were ripped off me and I was placed into someone's arms. I wrapped my arms around the person's neck and layed my head against their shoulder.

I inhaled deeply. "Evan please put me back to bed." I said weakly.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked shocked.

"You're not as smelly as Emmett and smell slightly on new car" I explained in a mumble seeing as I was fallling back asleep from the bouncing motion of walking down the hallway.

Then we entered a dark room. I was too tired to try to figure out what they were doing. I was handed over to someone else. Seth. Seth always smelled woodsy. It was very comforting at times.

"Seth please put me back in bed" I whined closing my eyes and curling up in his lap.

"I wouldn't do that" Seth warned someone as his grip around me tightened.

Then I was splashed with water. My eyes flew open and I tried to jump ready to tackle the person who woke me up.

Collin was standing a few feet away from me with an empty glass.

"What the flip was that for?" I snarled struggling against Seth again. I barely noticed Jasper taking me from him as I was too busy trying to lunge at Collin.

"Sorry Bells. We need you awake." Connor explained while holding a towel out to me. I wrenched my hand out of whatever brother's grasp was holding me back and took the towel and proceeded to wipe my face dry.

"Well now that I'm fully awake and planning revenge. Talk then I'll leave." I spit angrily sliding the towel down my arms.

"How about we talk later. When Bella is in a better mood." Seth proposed.

"Agreed" my brothers all murmured probably figuring it better for their health and well being.

"So you got me up, soaked me, and pissed me off just to tell me to go back to bed" I said angrily.

"Yep" Seth said as he picked me up. I started to feel sleepy a minute later and snuggled into Seth's chest.

"Just put me back in bed and you all may live to see the light of day for the rest of your lives" I mumbled starting to fall back asleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_There is Chapter Two. I would love it if you would review and tell me how I'm doing. Vita is up. And Sweet Bella Cullen might not be going up. Thank you for reading._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	4. Out Running

_Thank you for the few reviews I did get. I'm not complaining but if my writing is substandard please tell me and I will get help. Well Vita is up and a couple new chapters to Extraordinary as well as Stolen. I had a person telling me they couldn't read Extraordinary anymore because my writing was so bad. So if anyone else feels that way please tell me because I am only writing as good as a fourteen year old can. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I write this story for you readers so as a writer it is __**my duty**__ to you to write the best I can to curb your interests. Thank you for listening to my rant. Here is Chapter Three._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Bella's POV

I woke up to snores from Evan and Seth. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced around the room.

My clock read early morning. I looked out the window that was directly to my left. The sun was shining softly painting the sky with the pinks and purples of early morning covering what would soon be a dark, cloudy sky. The woods behind our house looked just as mysterious as always.

I pulled my covers back and set my feet on the freezing hardwood floor. I quietly hopped off the bed and walked out the door to start breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad" I said in a whisper.

Charlie looked up and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to make you anything for breakfast?" I asked.

Charlie stood up. "That's okay Bells. I have to go up to base today. What do you plan to do today?"

"I plan to get some food for this house." I chuckled.

"Well good luck" Charlie said as he kissed my forehead. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Bye Dad" I said over my shoulder as I turned to start breakfast. I heard the door close and I was alone.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my Ipod while the sausage was defrosting.

I put the earbuds in and turned on Decode by Paramore. While on my way back down I landed a cart wheel down the hallway. Then took off down the stairs the rest of the way.

I made pancakes with the last of the mix. Eggs with the last eggs in the carton. And sausage with surprisingly not the last package. After I had set the table I stuck the food in the oven to keep it warm. I decided to go for a jog.

I ran upstairs to find my family still asleep. I crawled into the bedroom I was staying in and pulled out black sweatpants, a white sports bra, and a gray/blue t-shirt with no sleeves that had the sides ripped down to the bottom hem.

I pulled on my tennis shoes, left a note for my brothers, and left the house. I turned on my workout playlist and BarlowGirl's How can we be Silent flooded my ears.

I ran out of the driveway at a slow pace for myself. I listened to the music flow through the list I created as I ran around the familiar neighborhood. I glanced down at my Ipod for a moment to see how long I had been running.

When I reached where the main road intersects with the subdivision I was knocked to the ground. I looked up to see who was hovering over me. I was met with Edward Cullen.

Edward's POV

I woke up this morning to Alice bouncing around talking about the arrival of Jasper's sister with Rose.

They were drinking a protein shake for breakfast at the breakfast bar, and I shook my head at their expense. Two girls couldn't have better figures, yet they still felt the need to diet. Well I guess Bella looked like she had a good figure. I couldn't really see with her in Emmett's arms. I shook my head to release my now constant thoughts of Bella.

"Did you hear that Edward?" Alice asked looking at me confused since she claimed I had been distracted last night.

"No sorry Alice. What were you asking about?" I asked urging her to get this over with so I could go for my morning run.

"I said, Did you hear that Jazz and Em's little sister got in last night?" Alice asked in annoyance.

"Yes I did. I actually got to meet her." I answered and Alice and Rose's jaws dropped.

"And?" they uttered at the same time.

"Pretty girl" I mused and with that I ran out of my family's large white house.

I ran past the entrance to the secluded road along the high way and took off to see what the Swan family was doing this morning.

I ran the half mile to the entranced of their subdivision. I saw a girl with mahogany hair running just in front of me. It looked like she was changing the song on her Ipod since her head was down. Let me just say that this girl looked HOT when she was sweating slightly.

Then I decided to be ungraceful for the first time in my life. I tripped over a crack in the cement and landed on Bella. Thankfully we had landed on grass. I stayed on top of her and stared down. Bella was beautiful even when she was sweating. Her pale skin was glossed over with a little sweat and it made me want to kiss her.

Bella looked up. I started to lean down and then I felt her hands at my shoulders. I mistook her intentions and continued to lean down until her amazingly strong, small arms shoved me off of her. I landed on the grass next to her. I looked over and saw some blood running down her shoulder blade. Bella was gasping for air then I realized that I had put my full weight on her small body.

I loved the way her small body felt under mine. I couldn't wait to try and nail down the new girl.

WAIT. Blood. I frantically turned on my side and looked at Bella who was gasping for air and seemed unaware of the blood.

"Bella you're bleeding" I said as I tried to make eye contact with her.

Bella's head snapped up at me. A glare was ever present in her gaze. "I wonder why" she snapped at me.

I stood up and offered Bella my hand. Bella just glared at it and got up without the help of my hand. She started started to run back towards her house.

It took me a minute to figure out what just happened. But once I got it I ran after her, catching up in no time.

"Bella that cut is going to get infected" I said easily looking to see if she realized this.

"Yes I get that much" Bella whispered. I saw her cringe and looked at the cut. There was fringe from her shirt sticking in the cut. Then I got a good look at what she was wearing.

Black sweats that looked like they were rolled at the waist. A white sports bra that emphasized how perfect she was shaped. And a guys muscle shirt with ripped sides and no sleeves. I gulped at the sight.

I noticed we were near her house. I let Bella get ahead of me a little so I could look at her wound.

There was a trail of blood running from the top of her shoulder to midway down her back. It looked like it spread out into little veins in a few places, though those places didn't seem to be bleeding.

The Swan's house came in view. The blood had soaked through the shirt making it cling to her back. Finally the gentleman in me couldn't take it anymore. I scooped Bella up and dashed the rest of the way to her house.

"Edward put me down" Bella said scared. She was scared I was going to drop her. I reached the threshold and kicked the door lightly.

Jasper answered and took one look at Bella and pulled me in the house.

Jasper pulled me into the kitchen where all the Swan brothers watched me enter holding their youngest member. I walked over and set Bella on the island where I turned her back to me so I could examine the cut. I guess growing up with a doctor for a dad came in handy every once in awhile.

I ran my hand over the cut and heard chairs grinding on the floor behind me.

Bella started to scoot forward on the counter and Seth ran around and held her still. As much as I would love to touch her. I don't think I want to do it with her brothers around.

"Bella hold still. Edward's dad is a doctor. He somewhat knows what he's doing" Evan said walking to stand next to Seth to help restrain Bella.

"Yeah well congratulations to him. I can take care of myself." Bella hissed as I pulled the fringe out of the pool of blood. "Besides I'm not taking my bra off for him so he can fix the whole cut. So I suggest you let me down and I will take care of my cut. Thank you very much."

Bella pushed Seth and Evan out of her way and walked into the bathroom.

I turned to the guys. "Sorry about that" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. There isn't much that we can do about Bella but we'll talk to her" Emmett said as he eyed the bathroom.

"No I caused the cut" I said.

"What? How? Bella didn't trip over air and knock you flat on your back?" Emmett asked his head snapping back to me. I could see that Emmett was the most over protective of Bella's brothers.

"We were both jogging and Bella was changing the song on her Ipod or something. Then I tripped while I was right around her and fell on top of her. I don't know how she got the cut because we landed on grass." I explained quickly.

"Which shoulder blade?" Connor asked as if he remembered something.

"Uh right I think" I said after a moment of thought.

"Ah" the guys said as their heads nodded. It seemed that they were alright with Bella's outburst.

Jasper pointed to the bathroom where Bella had disappeared to and Seth ran in and slipped in the door between opening and closing it faster than I thought possible.

"What's up with her shoulder?" I asked carefully.

The guys just waved my question off. Another question to add to the list of my millions.

Bella's POV

I slid in the bathroom and closed the door behind myself before letting my sobs go. I refused to think to deep about the accident.

I slid my shirt off, not like it actually covered anything. Then my sports bra came off next. I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder at the glass to see the purply, bluey, green scar that branched out all along the right side of my back.

There was a knock on the door and I grabbed a towel to cover the front of my body.

Seth slipped in the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. I looked up through teary eyes to meet his apologetic smile.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me sure not to touch the cut that was leaking blood. "Lets get you bandaged up" Seth murmured in my ear.

I nodded and held the towel up so that it covered my front. I heard cabinet doors opening and then Seth sighed.

His footsteps walked towards the door. The lock unbolted and Seth called out to the guys, "Can someone run up and get more gauze?" Then I heard feet running up the stairs.

A minute later the door swung open again. Seth returned with more gauze and tape. He turned me and sat me on the bathroom counter. He bandaged my back and left me alone to get dressed again.

I slipped my bra and shirt back on gingerly and stepped out of the bathroom. Edward had left and my brothers were finishing breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast kid" Emmett said as he messed up my hair.

"You're welcome" I said as I turned and jumped on the island next to Connor, who wrapped an arm around my shoulder, which I leaned into.

"I was thinking I would clean up the kitchen and then go to the store to get food. Does anyone want to come with me?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea to have us all go" Collin chuckled at the table.

"Fine then you don't get to pick out your own snacks" I said as I hopped off the countertop.

"Jazz, Seth, Connor and I will go" Emmett said from behind me.

I ran and gave him a hug. "Thank you Emmett" I whispered in his ear.

After he released me I ran upstairs to change.

When I reached my room myy laptop was blinking again as I connected the link to the video chat. Once up Jessie appeared on the screen.

"Hey girl. It seems I was just in time. Lets find you something to wear." Jessie started.

"How about I get something and you tell me how horrible my fashion sense is then I'll disconnect and we'll all be happy" I laughed liking my plan better.

"Fine" Jessie whined knowing she wasn't going to win from Massachusetts.

"Good girl" I laughed as I walked over to my drawers.

I pulled out black stone washed jeans, a midnight blue cotton spaghetti strap tank top, and a cropped black jean jacket. "Good?" I asked.

"I can see I was wearing off on you" Jessie said as I changed. "Now put on eye liner, mascara, and blush."

"Fine. Jess I gotta go. We'll talk later" I said as I shut the laptop screen. I proceeded to put the makeup on that Jessie advised and walked out ready to face the day.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Well there was Chapter Three. Sorry about not having updated in a long time. Please review and tell me how I am doing. No more Sweet Bella Cullen. I had to decide because nobody answered me. So yeah. I am trying to adjust to my updating schedule, but still transitioning. Thank you all for reading._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


	5. Retaliation Bella Style

I flew down the hallway and jumped over the railing of the stairs. I landed on the wooden armoire that was sitting in the foyer and jumped down from there. I grabbed my black Converse's from the bottom drawer and shoved them on my feet.

"Bells are you ready to go?" Jazz asked from upstairs.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah I'm down here" I shouted up.

The boys heads popped out and then all looked at me in terror. "Bella what the hell are you wearing?" Seth asked.

I smiled. "Clothes. Now get your sorry butts down here before I hurt you" I threatened.

The guys glanced at each other, weighing their options on the chances of getting me to change. "I'm not going to change now get down here before I go find a hammer to take to the flat screen in your room." I smiled as they all lumbered down the stairs. The only true way to get them to do anything: threaten their flat screen.

"Let's go" Emmett whined as he picked me up and ran out to his Jeep. I laughed as Jasper and Seth followed us.

Emmett plopped me in the passenger seat and we were off. "So Bella what's on the shopping list?" Jasper asked.

"Food. Sensible clothes. And some new sports equipment." I answered.

"Bella we all know you don't play sports, but feel free to try. We're going to play baseball with a few of the guys later, you could come and try to show us what skills you're lacking." Emmett said confidently.

I glared at him. "I think I will do just that." I answered being overly conifident. The boys laughed and we continued to joke around with each other until we reached the store.

I jumped down and landed on my feet. Seth got out with me. "Jasper and I are gonna go check out the jewelry for our dates tonight." Emmett called out.

"Gotcha" I said as I gave him a thumbs up and started towards the store. Seth slung his arm around my shoulders.

"It's good to have you back." Seth said as I grabbed a cart.

"What you mean is: 'I'm glad we are going to be able to eat decent food.' right?" I laugh.

"You know me so well" we both laugh harder.

"Well how about you pick out the junk food for the reunion weekend I know I'm going to get dragged to. And I'll get nutrition and everything else on my list" I said as I started towards the clothes.

I got new sweat, t-shirts, sweatshirts, tennis shoes, cleats, and workout clothes. Then I walked over and got some equipment to play baseball. Then I headed over to where you could get nutritous food.

I grabbed four gallons of milk when two hands landed on my hips. I dropped the jugs in the cart and swung around ready to hit whoever was touching me.

I came face to face with Edward. He was smiling at me. I grimaced back. "Can you please take your hands off of me?" I asked as I squirmed trying to get away from him.

"I don't think I want to" Edward whispered in my ear. I had had enough.

I brought my hand up and slapped him. Hard. The only bad thing was I hit his face so hard that his head knocked into mine. He released me instantly.

Right before he could yell at me his phone went off. He glared at me while he answered.

"Hello. . . Yeah . . . Sure I'll pick you up at six" he answered with fake happiness. He hung up and his glare took the place of the fake smile he had on his face moments ago.

Just as he was about to start again his phone went off a second time. He glanced at the caller i.d. and another fake smile was placed on his face. He opened his phone reluctantly.

"Hi . . . That sounds great . . . Six . . . Your place or mine? . . . yours. Great." Edward said as another fake smile lit his face. He hung up and I turned. I heard him dial a different number.

"Hey" he started sounding irritated. "I just realized that I got poison ivy this morning when I went for my run and I wouldn't want to give it to you so I'm going to have to cancel on you 'til a later date." Edward finished smoothly. He snapped the phone shut and I stomped on his foot before walking away.

I walked into a different aisle and placed a few items into the cart before Edward caught up with me. He grabbed my upper arm and spun me around. I knew I would have a bruise there later.

"What was that for?" Edward demanded.

"That was for being a sick, perverted, twisted playboy with his head shoved too far up his rear end to think with any sense" I spit in his face and wrenched my hand out of his grip. "I'm normally not a very judgemental person, but I think you have given me all the proof I need. I really want to be friends with everyone, but I know I would have a very hard time with my conscience while being around you. Jerk." I finished almost sad. Almost. I turned and finished shopping.

After I had met back up with Seth the sting of my arm set in and tears welled up in my eyes. "You okay Bells?" Seth asked. I nodded while I stepped up to pay.

Seth called Emmett and Jasper to come and get us. We met them in the parking lot and loaded everything into the back of Emmett's Jeep.

I climbed back in silently and stayed quiet 'til we got home. "I'll meet you guys over at the field. Are you playing at school or the park?" I asked.

"Park" Jasper answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna ride my bike or run or something" I said as we pulled into the driveway. I hopped out and started for the trunk.

"Bella we'll get that" Emmett said.

"Fine make sure you put everything away." I answered sullenly as I trudged up the stairs to the house.

I changed into a sports bra and short black shorts that I had to roll the waistband. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and jogged down the stairs. I grabbed a t-shirt and my cleats for the park later.

"Hey Bella, Alice and Rose are going to be at the field this afternoon." Jasper called from the kitchen.

"Ok" I said as I grabbed my baseball bag from the armoire. "I'll see you at the park" I called as I closed the door behind me. I dumped my bag into my silver G6 convertible and hopped in. After pulling out of the driveway I slipped my Ipod and cell phone under my arm band.

I drove my car to the park and hopped out. I decided to run on the trails.

**************

After an hour and a half of running I made it back to the baseball diamond at the park. My brothers, a few friends, and would you guess- Edward was there too.

**Edward's POV**

Bella ran up in a sports bra and some rolled up shorts. A light sheen of sweat covered her body.

"Hey Bells. Woah. How long did you run?" Emmett asked.

Bella made it to a silver G6 Convertible before she got down in a catchers stance and tried to regulate her breathing. "I don't. . .know maybe. . .twenty miles. . .or more. I ran for. . .an hour. . . and a half so I'm. . .not sure."

Woah. I thought the guys said she wasn't an athlete. Well all you have to have is stamina for running.

After a few minutes Bella stood up breathing normally. She unlocked the convertible and pulled out a batbag.

"Let's do this" Emmett laughed.

"You'll see Em. A lot can happen in two years" Bella laughed back. Bella pulled on a t-shirt and tightened it around her muscled body. What? Muscled. That girl has a six pack. Holy Cow.

"First, we pick teams." Connor said.

The teams ended up being Jasper, Connor, Evan, Lee, Josh, and me. The other time was Sean, Lucas, Emmett, Collin, Seth, and Bella. Her brothers were constantly teasing her about her lack of athletic skills.

The other team huddled up. "No. Let me pitch." Bella boomed in an Emmett like voice. "If I can't do it take me out."

Our team got their helmets on and grabbed our bats. We noticed Bella took the mound, Emmett stood in left center field, Sean stood far off first, Seth stood between third and second, Collin behind the plate, and Lucas in right center field.

Jasper was up to bat first. I looked up and saw Bella was behind the baseball rubber. "Hey Bella you know you stand on the rubber, right?"

She turned to me. A smirk on her face. "Of course I know that idiot." she turned away from me and turned to Collin. She cocked her finger and Collin ran over to her. She whispered something and Collin turned to her.

"You can do both?" Collin asked shocked. Bella nodded.

"What do you feel more comfortable doing?" Collin asked. Bella shrugged.

"See how you do over and then go under if Emmett tells you" Collin instructed. Bella nodded and took the ball that Collin handed her.

Bella put the ball in her mitt. She cradled her hand by her stomach. She took a deep breath. Then, suddenly, her hand flew up and forward. The ball went perfectly straight at I was guessing around ninety mph.

Collin shook his hand. "You weren't kidding" he called.

Bella received the ball and turned around. She shook her head. Her brothers, Sean, Lucas, Lee, and Josh besides Collin stared slack jawed at her.

Bella noticed this. "You guys want to keep playing or are you tired?" she asked snippily.

The guys snapped out of it and we continued. Bella struck Jasper out. Then I was up. Bella smiled sickly sweet at me.

I knocked the bat against the plate and looked at her. Bella slowly pushed her hair over her shoulder. Then she brought her mitt, ball, and hand to rest in between her breasts. I gulped. She was doing this on purpose. She smiled innocently.

All of a sudden, the ball was in Collin's mitt. Then it happened again. I stepped out of the box to clear my head. Collin chuckled. "You are in for it dude. Bella is the one person you never want retaliation from."

"_Eddie_, is something wrong?" Bella called sickly sweet again.

I stepped back in the box. My eyes never left the ball. I swung and hit it. Then Bella amazed me even more she took a few steps back, jumped, and caught the ball. She jumped to the side and landed on her side. The gravel flew up around her. I still ran to first while we waited to see if she had caught it.

I had turned to look at her. She smiled evilly at me and held the ball up. My jaw dropped. "How did you keep it after that fall?"

"You don't think I've built cars and not have people slam the hood on my arm. Many times on purpose just because I wouldn't do their project." Bella laughed as she stood up and walked back to the circle where she set the ball down and brushed her now dirt covered body.

"You're showing our guys up" Alice called from behind Bella.

_**How will Bella react to them. I do not own Twilight. There is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Kara**_


	6. Garage, Cars, and Jack

Bella's POV

"Alice. Rose" I said shocked.

"Bella" they called back stunned. We smiled at each other then my face became serious.

"Give me one more batter." I called and pointed for Edward to get off first.

Lee walked up to the plate with a bat. He tapped himself on the forehead with the bat then got in stance.

I threw three simultaneous strikes and ran over to the girls. I jumped at them and we hugged.

"We missed you" they screeched in my ears.

"I missed you too" I said as we jumped still.

"I didn't know you were our boyfriends sister." they said.

"Well I didn't know you were my brothers girlfriends so were even." I laughed.

Alice ran into another hug. "We missed you so much. Did you get our e-mails?"

"Of course, I did. Did you get my replies?"

They both nodded. "Then Alice you know I got your e-mails."

Emmett and Jasper walked over. "So Bella how do you know our girlfriends?"

"We went to an art camp in Italy together. We became friends over the three weeks." I answered.

"Remember when we went to the Trevy Fountain and those guys tried to hit on us and you pushed them in. That was hilarious" Rose and Alice laughed at the memory.

"You were the Bella that saved our girls?" Em and Jazz asked. I nodded in response.

"What about the spaghetti fight Erica and Shelby started in the hotel cafe." that brought on a whole new round of laughter.

"Well, Bella we would like to see your skills in batting, before we send you back home to do your nails, the housework, and prepare a meal for us." Josh called. My brothers all slapped their heads and sighed.

Chorus' of "Josh you're an idiot" rang through the field.

I slapped a helmet on my head, grabbed a bat, and stepped up to the plate. "Hey Edward you might want to move after you're done pitching the ball to me." I said as my eyes zoned in on Josh in centerfield.

Edward pitched the ball to me and dropped to the ground. He was lucky it was a strike and I easily placed towards centerfield and swung.

The ball was a line drive to Josh. He put his mitt out to catch it but it may have accidentally flew into his eye. He dropped to the ground and I ran the bases quickly and then ran for some ice.

I grabbed an ice pack I had in the back of my car and ran towards where all the guys were trying to see if Josh was okay.

I pushed into the group and saw Edward was checking Josh's pulse. I handed Edward the ice pack and watched him place it on Josh's eye.

"Nice aim Bella" Edward said.

"Thanks."

"Well I think we have had enough injuries through Bella. We know you can play sports, now. Well at least baseball. We'll let you know how the game went." Emmett said.

"Babies" I muttered as I stood up.

"We heard that."

"Wow. Great comeback maybe now he'll know to not make fun of me. And by the way. You guys can cook dinner for yourselves tonight. I'm going out with Rose and Alice. Bye" I said as I turned and walked towards Alice and Rose.

I linked arms with them and looked around there was a silver Volvo down a few spots.

As if reading my mind Alice answered. "Edward drove us. He's my brother and Rose is my best friend so no we didn't bring a car with us."

"Great then I can drive you home. You can get changed then I'll pick you back up." I said as I pulled them towards my Convertible.

They all hopped in and we took off. "Bella I have _the_ perfect dress for you to wear to this new teen club." Alice exclaimed.

"Cool. We'll go to your house first. You're going to want to grab all of your makeup because I only have one of each item." I said.

They gasped. "You only have one of each." Rose said shocked.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled into the driveway Alice directed me to.

"Wait here" they called as they ran to the house.

I waited around fifteen minutes and they came back with their arms full of bags. I gulped. I was in for a long torturing session at home.

After the girls climbed in I raced towards home. "Where is this teen club?" I asked curiously.

"It's just down the street from school." Alice answered.

"Okay. Well then we can take the solstice and either one of you can sit up top." I smiled.

"I want to" Alice squealed.

"Then the spot is Alice's" I said as I looked over at Rose. She smiled and I knew she was okay with that. All three of us were similar. We weren't gonna take anyone's crap without dishing it back. Six older brothers gave me the skills to take care of club guys.

We pulled up at my house and I let them in. We walked upstairs and the torture began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ninety minutes, one shower, one dress, two heels, and a load of makeup later, I was done. My brothers would shoot me for what I was wearing, but I didn't really plan on them finding out.

My dress was ivory silk, Alice had created this with me in mind after Italy. The silk barely covered me. The top was _**VERY **_low sweetheart neckline the framed chest well and exposed more skin than I was comfortable with. But when voicing this to Alice she said that clubs weren't about being comfortable, but letting guys think they could get comfortable with you before dropping the bomb that you were a witch that took nobody's crap. There was a pure white silk ribbon under the bust that led to the end of the dress. The bottom was many layers of grecian pleated chiffon over one thin layer of silk. Now keep in mind this bottom came above mid-thigh. Again when pointing this out to Rose she told me we were mean witches and we were going to look like angels so we could rejoice in the guys looks when we back sassed and hit with more force than expected. The ensemble was completed with stilletos well over six inches so that I stood at almost six feet. The lifts were black that had a thin strap over my toes that led by beads on silk up to the straps made of fake diamonds backed with black. Alice said it gave me a battle between good and evil look, the black against the white.

My hair was loose in it's natural, insane ringlets that fell down to my waist adding to the dark against white. Alice pulled the front back so that I couldn't let it over my light makeup covered face. She secured it in a bun below the crown of my head.

Rose was wearing a blood red dress that was halter style at the top and ended the same place as mine. The only difference besides the color was that every curve was framed. The dress was so tight it looked as if she had been poured into it. Now Rose was very healthy, but the dress encouraged as much cleavage as possible.

Alice's dress was a tinkerbell green. It was a strapless number that hugged her torse but fanned out elegantly at her waist and ended just below mid-thigh. Alice had put glitter above the top hem and on her face so she literally sparkled. I helped her pull her hair back in a ponytail and then proceed to curl every strand so there was a bunch of little curls behind her head.

"Let's go" Alice called. I handed Alice and Rose a hot leather jacket for my solstice while I slipped my own on.

"I remembered your sized from shopping in Italy. I jeweled them and added unnecessary buttons that look awesome. Trust me the boys will be running after the car when they see the skirt only for the tops to be covered with my amazing jackets" I said as we grabbed our sunglasses.

I slid into the driver's seat while Alice climbed in behind the gear shifter and sat on the trunk where the top was hidden. Rose slid in after her. We all slid our sunglasses on and I started the car after opening the gate to the front. Rose didn't get to see my garage so I promised she would see it soon.

We were pulling out of the driveway as the boys were pulling in. I saw the windows open and all the guys jumped out. As I reversed past them I smiled. When I reached the end of the driveway I flashed them a peace sign before speeding out of the driveway and away from the house way above the speed limit. I pointed for the girls to look back and sure enough the guys were standing in the middle of the road.

"What did I tell you." I laughed as we sped off toward the club.

We danced and had virgin margaritas while having fun. Guys came up to us left and right. All three of us were lucky enough to get to lay in a punch here of there when a guy got too close or too pushy.

I dropped the girls off at Alice's house and made plans with them to come to my house tomorrow so they could get all their stuff and Rose could see my garage.

I pulled up to my house and saw no lights on. I quietly drove into the back. I took my heels off at the front door and closed the door. When my back was turned someone cleared their throat. It scared me and I dropped the stilletos on my now barefoot. It dug in and I slapped my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming in pain.

I turned my back to the door, fell against it, and slid down. I looked up to see my brothers and Edward all in their sleeping attire.

"God Emmett. Hello to you too" I snarled at him while peeling the heel out of my foot and calculating how bad it would be. I looked down and the skin had barely been broken. There was no blood for that I was thankful for.

I stood up and Seth came over to support my bad side.

"What are you wearing Bella?" Jasper growled while everyone else was still staring. I stepped back into the heels that were conveniently placed right in front of me. Now that I was back to my six foot one status I walked up to him. I was still a good five inches shorter than Emmett, but Jasper was only one inch taller so I stood almost eye level with him.

"I am wearing a dress." I said flippantly. "If I must be specific Jasper. A dress that your girlfried, Alice, designed specifically for me. Now move before I plunge these dagger heels into your eyes." I threatened as I looked up. I saw the bar hanging from the ceiling in the foyer that we used to hang mistletoe at Christmastime.

When I saw they weren't going to move I stepped back with my back all the way against the door. I decided to give them one last warning. "I've done gymnastics. I can get over you."

"No you can't" Evan said. I sighed and jumped. I grabbed the bar easily and used the forward motion to flip over their mob and land on the steps.

"Apparently I can" I said in a condescending whisper over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs gracefully while the boys stared at my bareback. The dress was backless and the material started again just above my panty line. There had been a few disasters with the heels, but none enough to injure me. I walked up to my room and grabbed some Nike shorts and a mesh racerback tank top.

I walked across the hall to find the boys just coming up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and said goodnight quietly as they passed. All seven boys walked into the room at the end of the hall. I guess I get the room to myself I thought to myself as I changed.

I quickly scrubbed the makeup and sparkles off my face before letting my hair down. I changed quickly and walked into the hall to find Edward and Seth leaning against the wall.

"Sorry if I took too long" I said apologetically as I walked into my room with the dress and my bag of toiletries.

I closed the door and fell into my comfortable bed. I was asleep instantly. I half woke up around two and heard mumled talking.

"Edward she doesn't like you for a reason. We don't know what yet, but we'll try to find out." I heard Seth's voice in the room.

"Seth your sister is so beautiful. I just don't understand what I did wrong. She started calling me names and all that crap." Edward's voice was also in the room.

I was sure I imagined it all as I fell back asleep.

*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning and got up to make breakfast. I pulled my hair up in a bun and secured it with my frequently used knitting needles.

I walked down quietly to the kitchen and I saw Charlie leaving out the front door. I waved and proceeded to the kitchen.

I mixed up muffins, eggs, bacon, and toast. While I was mixing up the batter Edward came down. I smiled at him.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and I worked in a comfortable silence while he watched me.

Everyone else came down as I finished. My cell phone rang as I was setting plates on the table. I picked it up and grabbed the pot of eggs.

"Hello" I answered as the boys sat and I set the eggs down. I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear as I grabbed the hot mitts and grabbed the four trays of muffins.

"Hey Izzy." Lee called from the other line.

"Hi Lee. How the girlfriend. Is Anna sick of you yet?" I laughed as I grabbed the plate of toast and the plate of bacon.

I set them on the table, ignored my brother's curious stares, and grabbed my plate I had already made up. I jumped up on the counter and started eating.

"Hold on Lee I'm gonna put you on speaker. My brothers and their friend Edward are here. Talk freely." I said as I hit the button and set my phone on the counter.

"So Izzy, Anna and Jessie wanted to send you a gift. Turns out Greg is friends with Jacob the S.E.A.L. So their gift will be dropped off via Jacob. Their gift is coming with a gift from the guys at the garage and I. Well technically three gifts." Lee laughed.

"Okay. What are they?" I asked as I shoveled eggs into my mouth.

"It's a surprise." Lee called.

"Lee you better tell me. The last time it was a surprise my brothers would shoot all four of us. Me just for being there and you three for coming up with it." I shuddered.

"Don't worry Izzy this gift I'm sure will be big brother approved even though I'm sure you won't let your brothers touch it." Lee laughed.

"Well Leo I have to go I have some friends coming over and I have to get ready for them. My dad gave me the huge garage to do with what I please." I smiled.

"Okay see you Izzy. Tell us how you liked the gifts." Lee called as he hung up. I ate my muffin quickly and finished the rest of my food.

The boys were eating when I jumped down.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked with his mouth full.

"Well first I'm going to try and forget the picture of mashed up food in your mouth and then I'm going to move furniture around in the garage." I said.

"We have furniture in the big garage?" Evan asked.

"Yes we do per my request." I said as I stalked out of the room shaking my head as I went.

I walked over to the garage and walked in. The walls had been painted the dark blue I asked for and the floor was covered in special garage paint so it didn't hurt my car's wheels. The two couches and sitting chair were pushed up next to the kitchenette on the carpet. I started situating the furniture the way I wanted before putting up band posters on the walls. Then I walked back into the house to grab my garage bag, that held my overalls and all my tools.

"Bella Rose and Alice are here" Jasper's voice called from the house.

I walked towards the house and met Rose and Alice. "Hey guys." I called as Alice rushed me into a hug.

"So do you know what these mysterious gifts are?" Rose asked as we ascended the staircase.

"I have a clue. The girls will probably send me clothes and the guys at the garage will probably send me some car parts I've been looking for." I guessed.

We made it to my bedroom. The girls stuff was in a neat pile by edge of my bed. All of the makeup was back in bags.

"I was scared when I woke up this morning and most of my make up was gone." Alice sighed as she ran to it.

My cell phone started to ring again in my pocket.

"Hello" I answered.

"Izzy your gift should be there now." I heard Lee's voice on speaker.

"Hey Bella" the guys from the garage, Anna, and Jessie called on the speaker.

"Hey guys" I answered with a laugh as I motioned for the girls to follow me. I put the phone on speaker as I moved down the stairs. The boys were sitting in the kitchen talking.

I tripped on the last step and Rose caught me, but not before I emitted a squeal.

"Bella don't fall." one of the guys called.

"Shut up" I retorted as I made my way to the door and motioned for my brothers to follow us.

I opened the door and there stood three cars. The car Jacob was driving was a dark red Aston Martin DBS Volante. Another guy stepped out of a silver Chevy 2009 Camaro. The last guy stepped out of a 2008 black corvette Z06. I stopped breathing.

I sucked in a huge breath and squealed.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" I screamed. I heard laughing and clapping from my phone.

"You haven't seen our gift yet." Jessie whined.

"Jessie have you seen these cars." I breathed in deeply.

"Yes, but our gift will be a close second. Jacob throw her the pants." Anna yelled from the phone.

I looked up and Jacob threw me some jeans. I unfolded them and the pant legs dropped.

"Oh my gosh you are kidding me. I forgot my lucky jeans at school." I said in disbelief. The light blue skinny jeans were splattered in paint of every color. Good things always happened to me when I was wearing these jeans.

"Yes we sent you a top and a new leather jacket. You can thank us later." Anna laughed with Jessie.

"You guys are the best. I have to go take care of my new babies. So help me if anything animal or not living pops out of one of the hoods I will fly back to Massachusetts just to castrate the lot of you." I threatened.

"Don't worry Bella we made sure there was nothing under the hoods before they left." Jessie and Anna called.

"Okay. I love you guys. Talk to you soon." I said.

"Wait Bella" Jessie called suddenly off speaker.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you want to know how Jack is?" Jessie asked.

I looked up nervously at my brothers and then back to the phone. "Hand on Jess." I said as I flipped the phone off speaker. An older car pulled in at the end of the driveway. The guys who drove my cars dropped the keys in my hand and walked to the car. I waved and thanked them while my family stared at my cars. I sat down on the hood of the camaro.

"How bad did I do him in?" I asked.

"Bells you messed that boy up." Jessie yelled loud enough for my brothers to hear.

"Jess quiet down. The guys don't know." I said.

"You didn't tell them?" Jess asked/yelled again.

"No Jessica Anne I didn't tell them." I said angrily. "Are you going to tell me how bad he is or not?" I asked.

"Bella his right leg is broken. Left ankle is twisted and his left ACL is torn. His right arm was dislocated and broken. His left arm was broken as well. His nose was broken. There was a lot of cuts too. But there was no permanent damage." Lee answered me.

I stood up and walked to the garage door. I punched it with everything I had. "Dang it." I muttered before bashing my head on the door repeatedly.

"We talked to him and he said he wouldn't say anything. He wants to talk to you though. Bella we'll talk to you in a minute." Anna said.

"Bella" Jack's crooned from the other side.

"Yes" I spit as I started to pace up and down the driveway. My actions caught the attention of my family.

"I want you to know I'm sorry. I won't say anything to anyone except that I fell down the stairs while skate boarding." Jack called.

"Why? Why aren't you going to tell anyone?" I asked angrily.

"Because I'm sorry. I didn't know at the beginning of our relationship that you weren't willing to do that." Jack apologized.

"Jack do you know why I did to you what I did?" I asked.

"Because I was a jerk who didn't respect your feelings." Jack said quietly.

"Jack I can't say I forgive you because you were a jerk and that hurt. But I won't hold a grudge anymore." I said with a sigh.

"Bella I still love you. Do I still have a chance?" Jack asked.

"Jack to tell you the truth. I don't think so. You hurt me and made your choices a while ago." I said.

"Yes that's not a definite no. I will get you back." Jack said happily.

"Jack put Jessie, Lee, and Anna back on the phone. NOW" I said angrily at the end.

"Love you Bella" Jack called.

"JACK" I called out.

"Bella" Anna's soft voice called.

"Hey Anna I'm going to let you go now. Make sure Jack doesn't squeal and make sure he knows he has no chance." I said quietly.

"Okay Bells we love you. Be safe with your family. We'll make sure his trap is snapped shut." they called as I clicked off. I realized I was sitting on the Aston Marton. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. When did life get so complicated?

"Bells are you okay?" Jasper asked in his soothing tone.

I looked up tears in my eyes. "Yeah I'll be okay as long as the police don't come after me" I laughed at the end knowing Jack would never give up, thus our secret would stay a secret.

"You want to tell us what that was all about?" Emmett asked in a demanding tone.

I looked at their hard faces and then nodded. We headed back in the house so I could get out my story.

We all took seats in the kitchen, the girls on their lover's laps. I sat on the counter.

"Okay well I was dating this boy, Jack, at school. He was baseball team captain. His friends that used to work at the garage where I built my cars got me to say yes while I was working one day. So I went out with him thought I was in love and all that crap. Then a day before I left we were hanging out in Jack's room. He laid me down on his bed and started trying to having sex with me. I pushed him off of me and told him no. He saw that I wasn't going to back down so he said if I didn't then he would break up with me. Well I didn't think he would, but he did he said we were over. So I asked him to come for a walk with me. He probably thought I was going to give into him. So I led him to the part of the school that isn't used anymore. When he got ahead of me I beat the crap out of him and pushed him down the stairs. So Jessie just told me how bad I hurt him." I finished. Alice and Rose got up and hugged me. I smiled tearily at them.

"Bella tell me this piece of craps name so I can go kill him" Emmett growled.

"Emmett I did a number on him. Let him heal before you hurt him anymore." I smiled at his protectiveness.

Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around me. Jasper was always the most perceptive and emotional of my brother's though Seth was a close second. I hugged him back.

"So how bad did you hurt him?" Emmett asked.

"I broke both his arms and dislocated one. His one leg is broken. The other one has a twisted ankle and a torn ACL. I broke his nose and there was a lot of cuts from the concrete stairs. But no permanent damage." I said as I smiled.

"Geez you might as well call him disabled." Alice laughed. I nodded in agreement.

"Well Bella I want to see the garage." Rose said.

"I'm glad I have enough room to store all seven of my cars and then have space to work. The garage is huge. Too bad the boys didn't pick it up. Would have been awesome for a video game room. Great acoustics all that jazz." I said as I winked and pulled the girls out of the house.

I showed them my garage after pulling my new cars in. We played music and talked the afternoon away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I do not own Twilight. There you have Chapter Five. I got the idea a couple days ago. I wrote this whole chapter in two days so sorry if it's not perfect. I just need to update before my reviewers kill me. Hope you enjoyed it.

God Bless,

Kara


End file.
